Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For environmental spills or contamination the first step is typically containment, even though it may take years for a pollutant to spread. Conventional spill containment typically involves digging a trench and filling the trench with clay material. Sometimes surface structures must be demolished or otherwise damaged to form the containment trenches. It might be useful to devise a spill containment response that leverages electro-remediation techniques in order to avoid damage to surface structures while still impeding the spread of harmful pollution.